<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We have to clean this mess by Bloody_no_Kissu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420815">We have to clean this mess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_no_Kissu/pseuds/Bloody_no_Kissu'>Bloody_no_Kissu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But I think that here is a good thing, Character Death, Evil Lila Rossi, F/M, Lila suck, Luka is "ride or died" kind of boyfriend, anything can be a weapon in Marinette's hands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_no_Kissu/pseuds/Bloody_no_Kissu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka expected many things when he returned home… What he didn’t expect was to find a very weepy Marinette next to the body of a very dead Italian (bitch) fox… if the bloody knitting sticks had to say something about the whole situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We have to clean this mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luka expected a lot of things when he returned home after the Kitty Section gig. Marinette normally attended all the gigs of the band, but today Luka hadn’t seen his cute girlfriend in the crowd or waiting for him in the backstage.</p><p>Even so, Luka didn’t worry much about it, surely Marinette had been trapped in some new project of her, or maybe she had been called last minute to Gabriel’s offices (Luka suspected that the man enjoyed tormenting his workers for the smallest details or errors) for an emergency.</p><p>It is even possible that an Akuma is destroying the city and Marinette had to go and save the day.</p><p>Luka expected many things when he returned home… What he didn’t expect was to find a very weepy Marinette next to the body of a very dead Italian (bitch) fox… if the bloody knitting sticks had to say something about the whole situation.</p><p>Luka stayed at the entrance for a few moments, his brain trying to understand the bizarre scene in front of his eyes. The guitarist knew he had to say something, but the words didn’t seem to be able to come out of his mouth.</p><p>But the moment Marinette’s blue eyes landed on his and she let out a moaning and terrified groan from her lips, Luka knew he had to go hug and try to reassure his girlfriend.</p><p>Careful not to step on the body or make more of a mess in the living room, Luka turned to Marinette, carrying her in his arms.</p><p>“Luka… I… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry” the girl sobbed, hiding her face in her boyfriend’s chest. Luka just ran his hand through Marinette’s hair in an attempt to calm her.</p><p>“It’s okay, Marinette… shhhhh, it’s fine” The guitarist looked at the body, a little astonished at all the damage Marinette did with just the knitting sticks. “Everything will be fine, my love”</p><p>They would have a lot to clean.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>It had been a peaceful day, a little slow, but Marinette enjoyed having an obligation-free day for her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No job or having to put up with his boss’s terrible mood swings, no Akuma in sight or any kind of madness that were already normal in her life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tikki was at the small center table in the living room, enjoying a plate of freshly baked cookies. The radio played one of the Kitty Section songs, one of the few songs in which Luka sang and Marinette hummed the tune as she finished knitting a scarf for Luka, soon the temperatures would drop and Marinette wanted her boyfriend to have a new and soft scarf.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It had been an interesting experience, especially since Marinette had started almost from scratch. Marinette had bought a few kilos of sheep wool that she herself had to spin (a process in which she often ended up entangling herself) and then dyed it a nice turquoise green color similar to Viperion’s signature color (Marinette is planning in knitting herself a sweater and maybe a gloves for Luka with the excess wool)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Later she would go to the Kitty Section concert. Normally she would go with Luka, to help them get ready and hang out with the band, but Luka had told her that she could go later, she had been stressed lately and it would be good if she just had one day to herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She would give the scarf endpoints and then she would get ready to go out, enjoy the concert, later maybe they would have a drink and then she and Luka would go home and enjoy the night together, in each other’s arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But then someone started knocking on the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tikki immediately hid from view, while Marinette got up, curious who might be, today she did not expect visits and most of her friends must think that she would be with Luka before the concert. But she didn’t care, maybe it was one of their neighbors who needed something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, with a smile and a friendly greeting ready, Marinette opened the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But seeing who it was, she immediately tries to close it, only for the person on the other side to stop it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, Marinette! It’s been a while since we talk, do you have time to talk to an old friend?” The voice was sickly sweet, a soft and friendly smile that didn’t reach her eyes that only looked at Marinette with malice and hatred.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lila…” the brunette growled, making another attempt to close the door, again without results when Lila put her foot on the way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, come on Marinette! We haven’t spoken to each other since school, even when we both worked for Gabriel!” Lila said that last part in a mocking tone. Lila was Gabriel’s muse, she could do what she wanted without suffering consequences, while Marinette had to fight with tooth and nail when Lila decided to bother her at work. "Don’t you want to catch up on our lives?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Most likely they are all lies, and you know very well that I cannot stan your lies” Marinette pushed harder on the door, but Lila’s next words made her stop completely, making her feeling a cold chill run down her spine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you sure you don’t want to talk… Ladybug?”</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Without saying anything, Luka gave to the still trembling Marinette a cup of hot tea.</p><p>After a while trying to reassure Marinette, who was in the midst of a panic attack with trouble to breath, Luka had decided to move Marinette away from Lila’s body where the brunette couldn’t see it. It had been a good idea since a few minutes after entering the kitchen, Marinette had begun to calm down little by little.</p><p>Now she was silent sitting in a chair, Luka sat in front of her, reaching her hand on the table, giving her a gentle encouraging squeeze, she continued to tremble from time to time but she return the soft touch with her hand, but beside that, she did not react much.</p><p>She hadn’t reacted either when Sass had snuggled up against her neck, or when Tikki had given her a soft kiss on the forehead before disappearing at full speed out the window.</p><p>It wasn’t the best, but the guitarist was thankful that his girlfriend wasn’t about to pass out or start throwing up.</p><p>Absentmindedly Luka rubbed his thumb on the back of Marinette’s hand, his eyes drifting towards the kitchen entrance, where he could see Lila’s dead body covered with an old cloth. His mind going full speed trying to come up with a plan.</p><p>They have to hide the body... get rid of the body in a way that wouldn’t connect them with the disappearance of the Italian girl.</p><p>Luka had no idea why Marinette had killed Lila, Marinette hadn’t said much, and Luka wasn’t going to force her to speak, but anyway, whatever the reason, Luka was completely on her side… plus he couldn’t say that he was sad about Lila’s death, she was a cruel and ruthless bitch, who enjoyed tormenting his beautiful melody.</p><p>He would dare to say that he was, a part even a little happy for her death… although it would have been preferable that Marinette had had to suffer for it…</p><p>And it wouldn’t have happened in their living room.</p><p>Both would be one of the first suspects, being one of the few who couldn’t tolerate the “sweet” girl, especially Marinette who worked with her, they had to act quickly.</p><p>Luka knew he had a suitcase big enough to take Lila’s body out of the apartment. From there they have many options.</p><p>He could throw the body into the Seine, Luka knew areas where he could do it without attracting attention, dark areas without surveillance in which he could throw the body with chains heavy enough so that it would not surface again. It would be almost impossible to find the body and even if they found it there would be no clues to frame them.</p><p>Another option would be to take the body out of Paris, to an isolated area where Luka would not attract attention by setting it on fire, destroying any evidence.</p><p>And his last option, a bit dangerous but at the same time safe… The Catacombs of Paris. Luka knew a few unsupervised entries that led to the less explored and deep areas of the Catacombs, where few would dare to venture, he could just leave the body, and no one would ever find Lila again.</p><p>“…Luka…”</p><p>Luka turned his attention to Marinette, who had looked up from the teacup to look at him. Her eyes sparkled with guilt and fear, so Luka gave her a weak smile, hoping he could calm her down a bit.</p><p>“I’m here, Marinette” he said in a soft voice, squeezing his girlfriend’s hand again. “I’m not going to go away, I’m with you”</p><p>Marinette looked down at her mug again, but gave his hand another squeeze, and then linked her fingers with his.</p><p>“I… I…” the young woman gulped. The kwami on her neck reached out to rub his head against her cheek, encouraging her. “I killed her… I killed Lila”</p><p>Luka was silent, partly so as not to interrupt her and also because the only thing that would come out of his mouth at that moment would be: <em>“Yeah, you did it, you left her very dead”</em> and is not the moment.</p><p>“What… what happened?”</p><p>Luka almost regretted asking when Marinette tensed again, but after a few seconds she took a long breath and said:</p><p>“She threatened to reveal my identity to Hawkmoth.”</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Marinette frowned as Lila roamed through her living room, watching everything with a grimace on her face, almost as if she was sickened from being in her apartment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The designer tensed and swallowed a groan in her throat when the Italian took a picture of her and Luka who was on a shelf.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a photo from five years ago, they were in the Liberty, the sunroom to be more specific, they were both sitting on the sofa, hugging each other while smiling at the camera. The photo was of the first summer they had spent as an official couple (or as Juleka liked to say “when they had stopped acting stupid”)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lila smiled wryly, turning around, showing her the photo with a mocking gesture.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nice replacement.” Lila’s smile widened as she saw the anger in Marinette’s eyes. “He is not rich or famous like Adrien, but at least he is cute”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you want Lila?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I already told you, I just want to talk, after all we are so good friends” The way she said the word “friends” was full of poison and disgust, the smile on her face changed for a few seconds to a grimace similar to a growl, but it returned to her disgustingly sweet smile almost immediately as she dropped the photo frame to the ground, breaking it. “We been friends for years, Ladybug…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marinette looked at the broken frame on the floor, holding her breath, trying not to scream. Lila was teasing her, making her lose her cool so she could manipulate her and get what she wanted from Marinette.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marinette wasn’t going to let her do that, so she mentally counted to ten looking up, directing her gaze to the Italian who was now sitting comfortably on her sofa, scrolling on her phone, the smile still on her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why do you keep calling me "Ladybug”?“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, because I know you’re that stupid bug.” Lila didn’t look up from her phone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s impossible for me to be Ladybug, I don’t have time-” Marinette stopped when Lila showed her the screen of her phone while a video was playing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The video wasn’t of the best quality, who was behind the camera seemed to be hiding behind a trash dump and the camera was moving too much, but was clearly a video where you can see Ladybug transform into Marinette.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You should see your face” Lila teased. “It’s like your soul had left your body”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You- how-” Marinette tried to calm her breathing. Lila knew she was Ladybug, the last person Marinette wanted to know her secret knows she is Ladybug, and is Lila’s face meant something, Marinette was in trouble.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How? I simply saw where Ladybug was headed and hid in an alley, hoping for the best” Lila shrugged, turning her gaze back to her phone. "And I was very lucky that you just chose that alley.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The designer looked at the room trying to find a way to solve this situation, to silence Lila, anything. Logically, Marinette knew there would be no way to fix this, there would be no way to convince Lila to delete the video, the Italian woman was always focused in ruin her life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it was instinctive in Marinette to always to look and find the solution to a problem, being her Ladybug or Marinette.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes fell on the knitting needles for a few seconds, before looking back at Lila.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Imagine my surprise when that insect turned out to be you” Lila let out a laugh worthy of a villain from a movie, before continuing to speak, Marinette wondered if Lila prepared a speech to rub her “victory” in her face. “The two people I hate the most in all of Paris turn out to be one and the same! And I can end them at the same time! Talk about luck!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marinette took a few tentative steps to where the needles were, still not knowing what to do, but she had always followed her instincts before. Lila was too lost in her victory speech to notice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now I just have to tell Hawkmoth who you are.” Marinette stopped, looking at Lila in surprise. Marinette had her suspicions, but she was still surprised. “Oh, don’t look at me like that, Ladybug has always been a nuisance to me, of course I want to see her destroyed! And what better way to do it than to help your enemy?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blue-eyed girl could feel the anger boiling in her veins, but she forced herself to calm down, she had to stay rational. She took another step to the needles when she noticed Lila return to her rejoicing speech.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marinette wouldn’t lose her temper; she wouldn’t let Lila win.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you really condemn all of Paris for your hatred of me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course,” Lila snort. “I don’t care what happens to others, as long as I win”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is not a game, Lila!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Life is a game, a game where you destroy your enemies” Lila growled, “and now, I’ve finally won!” Lila’s smile was wide and almost maniac, stretching almost unnaturally, her eyes shining with a sadistic joy. “Just by pressing this button, Hawkmoth will know who you are…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lila laughed again, not noticing that Marinette already had the knitting needles in her hands, looking at them like she would look at her Lucky Charms, not knowing at first what to do. The Italian was too lost in her fantasy of taking down Ladybug to notice it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hawkmoth will know who you are, he will go for you… he is going to make you an Akuma, he will ruin your whole life to the point where you can only say yes to him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marinette looked at Tikki, who was still watching everything from her hiding place behind Lila. The little goddess gave a slight nod, but Marinette had no idea what she meant by it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But when Lila continued talking, Marinette didn’t care what Tikki was trying to say…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And maybe when you are an Akuma, he will make you destroy Paris… hahaha! I can already imagine how everyone will react when they see their beloved Lady destroying everything!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marinette squeezed the needles tightly. She was beginning to see red…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“All Paris destroyed!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She started approaching Lila…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then Hawkmoth will go for your friends, that ally cat, your family, everyone you love!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marinette no longer listened, she didn’t know what she was going to do exactly, but she had to do something with the liar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And of course, we can’t forget your sweet boyfriend… He will be the last victim before Hawkmoth finishes with you-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Lila realized what Marinette planned to do, it was too late…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had no chance.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>“And that’s what happened… I didn’t think… I…” The girl leaned against Luka, who while she was telling what happened had sat in the chair next to her, hugging her. “I just acted… I killed her, Luka… Lila is dead… and there is no Miracle Cure that can save her.” She sobbed, tears streaming down her face again. “I am a murderer… I cannot call myself a hero… I… I… I am the worst!”</p><p>Luka held her closer in his arms. Sass separated from the girl to float in front of her face, with a serious, but the same time, compressive expression.</p><p>“Missss Marinette” The snake began, drawing the designer’s attention. “You acted in ssself-defenssse, Rossssi was willing to reveal your identity to Hawkmoth, ssshe wasss willing to put all of Parisss in danger jussst to harm you”</p><p>“But even so-!”</p><p>“Would you have preferred Hawkmoth to know who you are?”</p><p>Marinette was silent for a few seconds, before shaking her head.</p><p>“No…”</p><p>Sass smirked a little, snuggling back into Marinette’s neck.</p><p>“And you’re not the worst, Marinette.” Luka kissed her head as he ran his fingers through her hair. “You are a wonderful person, a magnificent hero who was cornered in a corner and only reacted to protect yourself.”</p><p>“It’s true Marinette!” Both were caught off guard by the sudden voice of Tikki, who practically flew towards her chosen until she almost collided with her face in order to hug her with her little arms. “You are the best Ladybug I’ve ever had!”</p><p>“Tikki! Where have you been?!” Marinette immediately took her kwami in her hands, and although she was now clearly happy to have her by her side, she was a little hurt that she wasn’t with her before.</p><p>“Sorry Marinette, I left when Luka got home” Tikki looked really sorry for leaving her chosen alone. “But I needed to get help as soon as possible!”</p><p>“Help? Who-?” Before Luka could continue a laugh was heard from the living room. Luka and Marinette looked at each other before getting up and going to see what was happening.</p><p>When they both entered the living room, they found Plagg circling Lila’s body, a mischievous smile on his face and his eyes shining with sadistic amusement.</p><p>And on its paws was Chat Noir’s ring.</p><p>“Wow! Bug, you really did a number with on her!” The black cat chuckled, before grinning at Marinette. "I’m so proud, I always knew you had a little bit of destruction in you!”</p><p>“Plagg ?!” Marinette looked surprised to see the black cat, her blue eyes briefly turning to the piece of cloth covering the body before quickly returning to look at the kwami’s green eyes.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Luka was the first to ask the question, a little concerned that more people… uh… beings, knew about the murder. Luka logically knew that the kwami wouldn’t betray them, but Chat Noir could be around if his kwami was here, and Luka didn’t want to risk it.</p><p>“What? Isn’t it obvious?” Plagg floated until he was in front of Marinette, when he was in front of the woman, the kwami dropped the ring. Marinette moved quickly to avoid that ring fall to the ground. "You need help getting rid of the body, and what better way than doing it with a good Cataclysm?”</p><p>They were both silent for a few seconds, Marinette gaping at the ring, Plagg and then Lila’s body, she shook her head.</p><p>Luka instead looked at the ring with calculating eyes. It was the perfect way to get rid the body. The corpse would be dust in a few quick seconds, Luka could simply vacuum it and unceremoniously throw it to the trash.</p><p>But first…</p><p>“Chat Noir know about this?”</p><p>Plagg just scoffed.</p><p>“My boy hates the girl and he will not miss her, but I don’t know how he will react to the idea of helping to get rid of a corpse.” The kwami pointed at the ring even in Marinette’s hands. “That’s why I brought the ring, and you should be grateful! I wasted a lot of camembert to get my kitten to take off the ring!”</p><p>“Poor Chat Noir… he’ll stink of cheese for a long time” Tikki looked a little sorry for whatever happened to Chat Noir.</p><p>“T-Tikki… I can’t do this!” Marinette attempted to give back the ring to Plagg, but Plagg refused to take it. “A-Also! How are you so calm about all this?! I just kill someone!”</p><p>Tikki looked silently at her chosen one, and in those moments, Luka could see millennia in Tikki’s eyes. Luka put his arm around Marinette’s shoulders, somehow knowing that whatever Tikki would say would be a shock to his girlfriend.</p><p>"Marinette… you aren’t the first Ladybug to kill someone”</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>“Well, I mean…” The little goddess approached her chosen, looking at her with understanding eyes. “You are not the first user of a miraculous to kill someone trying to keep their identity safe…”</p><p>“Also, Hawkmoth kills people weekly, even if the miraculous cure brings them back to life, it doesn’t change the fact that they were killed in the first place…”</p><p>“Plagg, not the moment” Sass whispered, lightly hitting the other kwami with his tail, Plagg just shrugged.</p><p>“Marinette this doesn't change that you are a wonderful Ladybug, you are my best bug”</p><p>Marinette didn’t speak for a few seconds, just staring at the ring, as if it could give her all the answers.</p><p>Luka waited until Marinette shook her head slightly, whispering a soft “I can’t” to speak.</p><p>“I can do it.”</p><p>Four pairs of eyes stared at him in surprise, Plagg and Tikki had apparently forgotten he was still there, Sass looked a bit insulted, and Marinette’s face was a mixture of horror, shock, and incredulous hope.</p><p>“Well, that fixes it, the snake boy catalyzes the lying bitch,” the cat took the ring from Marinette’s trembling hands and handed it to Luka. “You know how it works, say: <em>Plagg Claws Out</em> to transform, and <em>Claws In</em> to de-transform, and you had just to invoke <em>Cataclysm</em> and touch whatever you want to destroy”</p><p>Luka put on the ring, just like with his bracelet, Luka could feel the weight of magic emanating from the ring. He was about to invoke the transformation when Marinette stops him, gently holding his arm.</p><p>“Luka, you don’t have to do this… it’s my fault… I should…” Marinette stopped when Luka gently placed his finger on her lips.</p><p>“Marinette, you’ve been through enough anguish this day, let me help you.” the guitarist leaned down a little to kiss his girlfriend softly, it was a quick kiss, to calm Marinette and express to her without words that they were together in this.</p><p>As they parted, Luka gave his girlfriend a soft and understanding smile.</p><p>“You don’t have to look if you don’t want to” Marinette nodded, turning herself to not see what was going to happen, Sass and Tikki stayed with her.</p><p>Luka quickly invoked the transformation; he didn’t feel any different than when he transformed into Viperion and the suit was not too different from Chat Noir except for some spikes on his shoulders and he didn’t have a bell like Chat Noir. But he didn’t focus much on that, he had a job to do.</p><p>With determined steps he went to Lila’s body.</p><p>Every time Lila did her best to ruin Marinette…</p><p>When she tries to ruin his sister’s modeling career…</p><p>The times when Lila had been an Akuma and tried to hunt down Marinette…</p><p>And now that she’s trying to reveal his girlfriend’s identity to Hawkmoth…</p><p>It was not difficult for Luka to whisper <em>“Cataclysm”</em> and watch the body turn to ashes.</p><p>***</p><p>Luka and Marinette collapsed next to each other tiredly in their bed.</p><p>After Plagg left to return to Chat Noir, they both started cleaning up the mess, Luka had intended to do it on his own, but Marinette had insisted on helping him. She was better, she could clean up the evidence without losing her cool.</p><p>Luka left her, but still made sure to wipe away the most prominent bloodstains himself.</p><p>After 3 hours of nonstop cleaning, make sure there were no suspicious stains in the living room, and dump the ashes from Lila’s body in the trash can. Both were finally over and exhausted.</p><p>Now they just wanted to forget what had happened, and hope that by some miracle they won’t be questioned by the police. Luka had even called his friend, Dingo, telling him that if anyone asked Marinette had been with him the entire time. His friend had only laughed saying that he would only say that they were both spending quality couple time in the backstage.</p><p>(Days later, no one asked them about Lila’s whereabouts, she had lied to everyone she knew about where she was going to be that night, so the police was blinded looking for the missing woman, with any clue that could help them)</p><p>“It’s over”</p><p>“Yeah”</p><p>They were both silent, staring at the ceiling of the bedroom, the only sound being the ticking of the clock in the room and the soft whispers of Tikki and Sass from their little nest.</p><p>Luka could feel like he was about to fall asleep when Marinette sprang to her feet, quickly leaving the room.</p><p>“Marinette?!”</p><p>Before Luka could get up to make sure she was alright, Marinette returned clutching a phone in her hand.</p><p>Lila’s phone…</p><p>“Oh shit… we forgot that…”</p><p>Marinette said nothing, just sat next to him, looking at the phone.</p><p>“Mari…?”</p><p>“The video is still here…”</p><p>Oh, right they would have to delete the video for security and then-</p><p>“She said she was about to send the video to Hawkmoth.” Marinette looked at Luka, a look that was a mixture of anger, fear but also resolution. “She knew who Hawkmoth is… and now we do too”</p><p>Luka looked at Marinette surprised, he had not thought about it, he was much more concerned with erasing the evidence of the murder to think about something else.</p><p>They might know Hawkmoth’s identity…</p><p>They could end the Akumas once and for all…</p><p>It was kind of funny that it was thanks to Lila.</p><p>The phone screen lit up, asking for a password, but before Luka could be disappointed, Marinette surprised him of how quickly she unlocks it, like it was nothing.</p><p>When the screen was unlocked, it showed a messaging application, in which they could see how Lila was about to send the video to…</p><p>“You know?… somehow I’m not surprised.”</p><p>
  <strong>Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://bloody-writes.tumblr.com/">My writing tumblr owo</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>